Nightmares, Hares and a Hatter
by White Shade
Summary: Alice has a series of nightmares concerning Underland. Tarrant wants to know what is wrong with her. He finds out in the most real way possible. Summary is kind of bad, but please read. The story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought this was going to be a one shot. I thought wrong. Now, it's a full story!!! Review please. I don't own the characters. **

Nightmares, Hares, and a Hatter

She was running. All the large, thick vegetation was pushed back as she ran straight through. A set of footsteps behind her and quickening their pace. Yet, she still ran. The other pair behind her were catching up fast, and for a split second, she lost hope. The shadows came around her, and now unable to see, all she does is feel. Her scream is heard throughout the woods as she trips over a branch. There is a small amount of light, but she already knows who is there. Still hopeful by a thread, she backs up attempting to stand. She hears the sword draw from its sheath. She screams again...

Alice jolts up in bed, breathing hard. These were some of the things that reminded her Underland was real. After all, how can you dream about a dream? She was sweating, and she knew something wasn't right. This was the fifteenth time she'd woken up by herself in the past week. Alice was home, in England. It'd been a few weeks since she left Underland. She wasn't content at all. Her mother still tired to marry her off, and she still resented. She got up, going into the bathroom to splash her face with ice cold water. SHe looked at herself in the mirror. Just then, a butterfly entered the bathroom through the open window. It landed on the sink. The prettiest blue butterfly Alice had ever seen. She recalled Absolem from Underland, and she began to wonder.

"Absolem," she said. "Is that you?" She got no response from the butterfly, and she shook her head. "Look at this. Talking to myself, the first sign of madness. I ought to know who I am, right? I don't _think_ I'm mad."

"You ought, stupid girl," someone said. Alice looked about the room, but there was no one there. It was just her and....

"So I'm not crazy," she said, looking at the butterfly. He chuckled.

"No, but I know someone who is," he recalled.

"So do I," she replied, smiling. How could she forget? He thought she would, but contrariwise, how could she not?

"You don't look so good, champion," he remarked. "Now, why is that?"

"Horrible dreams," she stated simply. The blue butterfly sighed, shaking his head. He flew to the window, when Alice asked him where he was going.

"Why don't you follow me and find out?" he beckoned her. She went into her room, threw on a blue dress and headed out the door.

He was waiting on the porch. He didn't say a word to her and took off. Alice went after him, passing the gazebo. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, though as the butterfly landed in a tree. Alice looked up at him, suddenly stumbling.

"Ah," said Alice when she saw the rabbit hole. She regained her balance. "Underland? Why Absolem?"

"Stupid girl," was all he said and he flew down the the hole. She debated with herself whether or not she should go back to Underland.

"Why not?" she told herself. "I could stay this time." She recalled Tarrant's words when she left the first time. She jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Going good so far? I had to post this today, so sorry if I can't thank anyone for chapter one reviews. Enjoy chapter two!**

Absolem returned her to normal size when she got out of the Round Hall. She looked around at Underland, enduring how much the place had changed. It was so peaceful now. Alice looked around for Absolem, but he was nowhere to be found. He must've slipped away. She strolled through the forest, feeling she was being watched. She tensed, remembering her dreams, but then another idea came to her.

"Chess," she said warningly. The cat appeared at her feet.

"Dang, thought I could get you," he said paranoid. "It works on everyone else." Alice told him that she was not just 'anyone else.' Alice asked him to take her to the Hatter and the Hare, but no further than there. He obliged as a reward for catching him before he reappeared.

"Just beyond the leaves," he said when they'd walked for a while. "Goodbye." He evaporated, and she was left alone. She pulled back the leaves, seeing the tea table. She smiled and walked towards it.

However, she was surprised when she got there. Not a single soul was sat around it. It was completely empty. Then, she thought Chess had tricked her. She brushed it off, remembering how sly he could be.

She sat at the table anyway. She found Hatter's tea pot still full of tea. It was also still warm. She looked for a fully assembled tea cup to pour the liquid in. She picked one up and began drinking the tea. The taste of vanilla swayed in her mouth. She was confused, for Hatter had never made vanilla tea; at least, not when she was around. She felt lonely, sitting there alone. Hatter would have March and Mally when he sat down. She glanced around at her scenery, becoming absent minded. She didn't notice that March's front door was opened and certain Hatter had walked outside for some air. He laid his eyes on Alice, just sitting there. He didn't say anything, he only walked over to the table. Alice, still absent minded, looked at the tea cup in front of her.

"Lonely feeling, isn't it?" Tarrant said from behind her. She gasped, turning around to see the madman himself.

"Tarrant," she said, standing up. "I didn't realize you were there." He didn't reply as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him in return, knowing now how much she really had missed him. "Yes, it is a lonely feeling."

"Well, hopefully it is no longer," he said, letting Alice go. "I shall join you." He sat in his chair, Alice on his right. He poured himself and Alice a cup of the fresh tea.

"I didn't think you made vanilla tea," she said, starting conversation.

"Oh, I don't usually, but yesterday wasn't an ordinary day," he replied.

"How so?"

"Well, Mally got sick, and she can't talk. Somewhat of a relief. Absolem joined us for tea for like, three seconds before he just disappeared, and I started thinking about y...stuff," Tarrant said, catching himself from revealing a little too much information to her yet.

"Oh," Alice said. "Sorry about Mally."

"She'll come around," he said. "What brings you back?"

"Funny you ask," she said. "Absolem found me." He smiled.

"So you _just _got here?"

"Yeah, and I thought I'd find all of you here," she finished.

"Do you have a place to stay then?"

"No."

"Then, please, stay with me and March," he said, and she noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. He wasn't sure if she would agree or not, but he wanted her to.

"Okay," she said slowly. "But I could always stay with the White Queen."

"No Alice, please don't," he begged. "If you do, she'll whisk you away. Then, I hardly ever get to talk to you. No offense to her, but it's true." She smiled, knowing he was right. That sounded like something the queen would do, unintentionally, of course. So, Alice agreed to stay with the Hatter and the Hare.

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the characters, though I wish I did. This is chapter three. I'm working on a few other stories, so my updates may be slower. Enjoy! **

"You're late for TEA!" March yelled, throwing a cup. Hatter grabbed Alice to make her duck from the cup that broke as it hit the front door.

"There is no more tea in here," Hatter said. "Go outside if you want some." March ran towards them, and Hatter pulled Alice back to let let him through. He wasn't stopping.

"Still hyper, as I..." she stopped herself. Hatter looked at Alice, wondering what was wrong.

"As you what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, walking to the fireplace to keep warm. She felt cold suddenly. "Since when do you _not_ have tea in the house?"

Hatter went into the kitchen over to the stove where there sat a special teapot. This was his favorite teapot, that no one but him touched. It was made of crystal, but it wasn't completely see through. He took out some tea bags and mixed them into the teapot, where there was already boiling water. He took out the vanilla and poured the perfect amount in to mix it with the tea. He grabbed two crystal cups from the cupboard, and poured the tea into them. He brought it over to her on a silver tray.

"Alice," he said quietly, but not quite a whisper. "I _always_ have tea in the house." She gasped as she saw the tea cups. She took one off, holding it with care. "What's wrong Alice? You've seemed upset for the past few moments."

"Hatter, this...these cups....where did you..." she rambled. He explained to her about the crystal and that the set wasn't March's everyday throwing porcelain. He kept them in a safe place, the top cabinet. He hadn't used these cups in forever. They were special to him, and to be able to share it with Alice was...it felt comforting. He wanted to reconnect with her. He felt distant. Alice complimented on the tea and they spent most of the day talking.

***********

That night, Mirana still hadn't showed up or sent anyone to get Alice from March's. Hatter offered her the extra room in the house. She noticed there were only two bedrooms.

"Where does March sleep?" she asked.

"Couch or table outside," he replied. "Depends on the day."

"Oh." Alice got ready for bed, putting on a blue nightgown Hatter made for her earlier. She glanced out the window, seeing March fast asleep at the table. Smiling, she covered herself in the warm covers, and fell asleep...

_

* * *

She ran, fast as she could. The footsteps still casing her, loudly. She fell again. The sword came out, and she dodged the stabbing motion. She got back up, running again. She felt the sword just barely missing her, but she felt it cutting her. "No!" she screamed, but the footsteps kept coming. She tripped again, but she saw her attacker. The patch stood out the most. Then, the scars across his face...

* * *

_

"Alice!" she felt herself being shaken. Everything went black in the picture she was seeing.

"Alice!" Her eyes opened, terrified. She sat up quickly, meeting Hatter's emerald eyes on the said of the bed. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tarrant," she said desperately. Hatter embraced her, slowly cradling her back and forth, trying to calm her down. She wept into his chest. This time, it was the worst as all her memories rushed back to her.

"Alice," he whispered in her ear over and over. "It was a dream."

"I...kn...know," she said, between sobs. "It...w....was...s-so...real." Tarrant felt the back of her neck, feeling a wet, somewhat sticky substance. He looked down at the pillow. It was in certain spots, covered in blood. He saw the loose glass piece on the lower side of the headboard and he pulled it out. How it got there, he hadn't the slightest idea. He felt he should cover that wound.

"Alice," he whispered. "Please, stay here."

"Don't leave," she begged softly.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said, releasing her. He grabbed a small bandage wrap along with a bowl of water. He came back to her. She looked so scared and helpless.

"Alice." She latched onto him again, still sobbing. He let her hang onto him and he took the cloth from the water he put it in and wiped the back of her neck.

"That...feels nice," she said, but she had no idea she had even cut herself.

"I believe it," he said, knowing she was quite warm. He wrapped the bandage around her neck lightly. "Calm down." He put the rag back, setting everything on the floor. He embraced her again, just holding her. "It's okay now."

"I know it's okay...because you're here," she said, finally relaxing. Her words surprised him, causing him to take a quick breath. He had to change the subject.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Dreams," Alice explained. "I've been having similar ones for about a week now."

"Must be awful," he said. Alice let go of him, apologizing.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," she said. Hatter was taken aback by this too.

"No, no, no," he said. "Don't be." he put his hand over hers. They sat in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

"Stay," she whispered. She was frightened that once she closed her eyes again, the dream would come back like it had in the past.

'Anything Alice," he replied, laying down next to her. He pulled the blankets over them, and he flipped her pillow over. He didn't want to scare her more.

When she laid back next to him, her back faced him. He put a protective arm around her waist. She leaned back into him, resting her head on his neck. Hatter sighed, realizing something important. Alice trusted him, almost with her life. He knew to be gentle with her neck, considering he had no idea how deep her wound actually was.

"Tarrant," she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"I...I...never mind," she said, putting her hand over his where he held her waist. She didn't have the nerve to say 'I love you' tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's the next chapter of my little story. I have a small twist to this chapter about March. There is only, like, one more chapter left. Two at the most. Enjoy!! **

Alice awoke, noticing Hatter's arm was still around her. She turned her body to face him. He looked so peaceful laying beside her, and that made her smile. He'd slept with his hat on, she saw. It was then she realized something very important.

"Now or never," she told herself. "He can take this however he wants."

She nudged him a little on the shoulder. He stirred in response to this, and his green eyes were a darker shade than last night. He saw Alice, but only for a brief moment. Alice closed the distance between them, placing her lips onto his softly. Tarrant's eyes closed again, and he tightened his embrace on Alice. He pulled her closer to him and Alice was overwhelmed by his touch. She felt blissful as he carefully touched her neck. The way his hands moved across her body after that was pure magic to her. She loved him and being a hatter, he had a way of expressing himself through his hands. She released, but only for air. Tarrant looked at her, full of shock and disbelief. She kissed him again, making him close his eyes and she slipped out of the bed when he let her waist go. She left without saying a word, leaving Tarrant to wonder if he'd been dreaming.

She found March downstairs, fully awake and sitting at the table.

"March," she greeted, sitting across from him.

"Alice," he said happily. He wasn't mad like he usually was when she was around. He held out a cup of tea to her. "Care for a cup?"

"No thank you," she said, seeing March didn't have a cup for himself either. March himself noticed Alice wasn't herself, and muchness.

"Would ye ming tellin' me what's wrong," March asked in his scottish accent.

"Um," Alice was caught off guard from the way he was acting this morning. He'd never been this..._normal_. "Sure, I guess."

"I know," March said suddenly. "You're thinking. Hey, I know I seem like a mad, tea-swallowing fool, but there are times when we don't have tea. I'm perfectly sane then. I apologize for giving you that awful impression."

"It's alright," Alice said. "It's just strange. My problem has to do with Hatter."

"Uh, the man loves ye more than _anythin'_," March said without warning. Alice gasped at his statement. "Heh, sorry, that jus' _had_ to be said."

"He...does?" she asked slowly.

"Oh yes," March said at once. "I would know. When you left the first time, he was sayin' how he regretted not telling you. All he talked about for the next who knows 'ow many days. Even tea couldn't stop him." Alice's eyes went wide as March told that story. She never knew the Hare could be so attentive to detail. "Oh, and the way he looks at you and oooohh, it's so obvious!"

"March," she said, and he stopped talking to give her the chance to speak. "Do you know anything about that crystal tea set?" She was curious.

"I do," March answered. "Hatter's dearest treasure. I _never_ touch it. Even when I go mad, I dare not. I'm not sure 'bout this, but I think the set used to belong to the Hightopp mayor. I think they were close. Hatter only used it one other time and that was when the White Queen came out here for tea. I noticed he shared it with you, an' that teapot you saw outside yesterday, Hatter had just mad that batch himself. I couldn't drink it, I was so full and Hatter only took one cup of it 'fore we went inside. " Alice stared at March the entire time. She was learning more about Tarrant...and from March! Him, out of every inhabitant in Underland!

"I know stuff, and I know Hatter. He will do _anything_ for you. Trust me."

"March," said Alice, now being able to speak. "I believe you, but why didn't Hatter tell me any of this himself?"

"Probably too embarrassed, nervous and all that stuff," he told her. "You _were_ going to be married to a complete boulderdash," March remarked. Alice laughed out loud, and March joined her. "You know it's true."

"Yes, but I declined him," she informed him after calming down. March got up, walked over to her, and shook her hand.

"Congrats, Miss Alice," he said in a joking voice, making it sound official. He cocked his best British accent, sounding formal. "You have just de-cluttered and uncomplicated your only life." She smiled and started laughing again after he let go of her hand. He smiled, happy he amused her.

"Thanks March," she said. "You have no idea how much you've helped me out."

"I have a pretty good idea," he said as she walked outside to the tea table, beginning to clean it up. That table could use a good cleaning, he thought.

************

Hatter had a quick conversation with March when Alice was outside. He not once mentioned Alice's talk with him. He knew to keep certain things a secret. For himself, he just wanted Hatter to shut up about his complaining and moping about Alice. He mentioned he thought he was dreaming, but March just went along with the whole thing, just acting like he was mad.

Later, Hatter asked Alice if she would take a walk with him through the Tuggly woods. She stepped out the door and they walked away from March's house. Alice looked back to see March wink at her. She took that as a good sign.

Tarrant stopped at a small, comfortable spot in the woods at a small water source.

"I had the strangest dream last night before I woke up today," he said. "It involved you..." Alice felt her neck in nervousness, suddenly remembering Hatter last night. How comforting he was.

"Tarrant," she said when he paused. "What happened to me last night?" He gave her a concerned look.

"You tossed and turned. You screamed in your sleep. I saw you cut your neck..." he touched the bandage for a short time before retracting his hand. "...on the headboard. There was a piece of glass there." She didn't give him a response as she looked down at the water.

"Hatter...I..." she was interrupted by a threatening voice.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. Hatter stood up, as if it were a reaction. He put one arm in front of Alice.

"Stayne," he growled.

**Oooooohh cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll post it soon. Until then, I leave you all in suspense. ~White Shade**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided this is the final chapter. Sorry if you don't hear much from me for a while, but my inspiration left. I still have a ways to go about The Black Rabbit, still getting ideas all into one. Hopefully soon! **

He was there, right before them, sword and all. Hatter drew a dagger from his coat pocket.

"Alice," he whispered. "Run, and whatever you do, _don't_ look back. Go!" He shoved her away.

She ran. She heard the sound of the blades colliding. She kept running. She stopped to take a break by a tree. Then, footsteps. Alice turned around...Stayne. She ran faster, remembering suddenly her horrid dreams. She was running, but he was getting faster. Alice tried to quicken her pace, but then she tripped...on a branch (what are the chances?).

She yelled and panicked, dodging the sword as he pursued her. She got back up, running again. Stayne was right there. The sword came up...she shut her eyes. _Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Please be a dream...Hatter I..._

Her thoughts were disrupted by the collision of another blade. She looked up, seeing Tarrant, eyes flaming orange with the dagger in his hand. She saw he was wounded badly. The blood dripped from his left arm. Yet, there he was, defending her. Hatter poked Stayne in the eye with a pin on his coat sleeve. That gave him the second he needed to take the sword away. Hatter had him pinned (no pun intended) to the ground.

"You will leave _now_ and you will never bother us again. I'll let you go," he said, trying to control himself, but Hatter left a deep cut in Stayne's combat arm. He couldn't help but make him pay somehow.

Stayne grabbed his sword and ran off...but not far.

Tarrant's eyes turned back to their original green color as he thought of Alice. Alice sat up on the ground, horrified. Still shaking, she called for him. He turned to her and he went over to kneel by her. Tarrant held her, no matter how much that arm hurt him...he decided long ago she was worth it. She leaned into him.

"Th-tha-that w-was my dr-dream," she quivered. "Without the fi-fighting that is."

"This is what's been troubling you?" he asked. She nodded. Just when she began to relax, Hatter regretted second guessing his decision.

Stayne was not a quitter. He ran toward them, this time, claiming the prize first time around. He seized Alice...by the neck.

"Stayne!" Hatter shouted, eyes turning back to orange. Any place but her neck, he thought. Stayne drew his sword, holding it to Alice's throat.

"Ah...o-ow...uh," she stammered. Her neck was pure pain, and it shot through her. She didn't speak anymore after that. Stayne's coarse hand choked her neck from behind, causing more pain. Her face showed it all and her eyes shut. Hatter's heart shattered as he saw her like this.

"Get the dagger out of your hands," Stayne commanded. Hatter stared at the dagger, getting an idea. But, how to get Alice to understand. Then, he looked Alice straight in the eyes. Her eyes opened slightly, and she knew he was trying to tell her something. She thought she knew what it meant. His eyes turned mad...like March. Alice got it. Just in time.

"You're late for TEA!" Tarrant shouted, and Alice ducked her head down, despite the pain. She knew that was signal. Hatter threw the dagger like March did his tea cups. The dagger pierced Stayne's throat.

"Right on the button," he whispered to himself. Stayne dropped Alice, and she fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

He claimed his victory. Stayne was lifeless now, no longer a threat to Underland. Hatter lifted Alice and carried her back to where they were before Stayne appeared. When he couldn't lift her anymore, he made sure to set her down gently. She was scared again, shaking and sobbing. Hatter embraced her once more, now for sure they were safe.

"Alice," he whispered in her ear. "It's alright. Stayne is gone. There's nothing to fear anymore...Alice." She continued to sob, trying to hold it back. She felt so weak.

"My neck..." she kept saying. Hatter knew it was hurting her, but he had no potion or any type of way to help get rid of the pain. He could only think of one solution, with the castle being so far away.

"Alice...shhhh," he tried to sooth her. She cried quietly in his arms for what felt like forever, but he didn't mind. _He_ was the one got to hold her, and that's all that mattered to him. Tarrant examined the wound, and saw the bandage was going to leak through. He had to change it. She'd calmed down, and sat to face him. Her eyes diverted to his wounds, especially his left arm.

"Tarrant, you're hurt," she gasped. "It's all my fault."

"Nonsense," he said warmly. "Nothing's your fault...nothing. And don't you _ever_ think it is. Now, your neck." Alice looked up at him as he carefully untied the cloth, and she saw her own blood as he washed it off in the stream. She asked him how bad it was when he first saw it.

"Far worse," he reasoned as he looked at the wound now. He filled a tea cup he had in his pocket (he always carried at least one) with the stream water and washed the bandage clean.

"It hurts to move it," she mentioned. "Certain directions." Tarrant put his own hand into the stream, and then touched the wound. It hurt, but Alice kept still and didn't fidget. the water was cold and it felt so nice as it reached her skin. He put his hand down, and ripped off a piece of his jacket and dipped it in the water. He let the rag dry on his free arm.

"Alice, I won't lie to you," he said. "This may hurt, but please don't move too drastically." He took the cloth and dabbed it on her neck. She had no response to this. Then, he wiped it across the wound, blood catching on it. She drew a quick breath, like she hadn't expected it at all. He withdrew the rag, apologizing. He did it again, knowing it had to be done for the wound not to become worse. She moved this time, vocalizing the pain a little bit louder. She came back to him, though.

"I'm sorry," he softly said. "But I hate seeing you like this...in pain." She leaned back against him, his voice drawing her near.

"Keep going," she said finally. Hatter wiped it again, and put the cloth into the water. She became uneasy after he'd done it a few more times. The blood wouldn't stop, and he saw a little more dirt in the side yet. Tarrant wrapped his free arm around her waist, and she sighed, more content. With the bandage dry, he carefully sat her up. He rewrapped it around her neck perfectly, gently. She looked at his arm.

"My turn," she said, reaching for a piece of clothing in her dress.

"No, Alice, you don't have to..." he started, but she interrupted.

"I _want_ to," she said. He laid still as she washed out his wound. She was skilled at it, and she hardly hurt him. She wrapped the cloth around his arm.

"You wanted to?" he repeated her words in question.

"Yes," she said confidently. Then, she got nervous. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Hatter looked her in the eyes, which only made her more nervous and look away. He thought he'd done something wrong. She stood up and he followed.

"Alice," he said, hugging her from behind to prevent her from walking away. "I have something to tell you too." He let her go but she turned back to him.

"I don't know if you know this....but I...." she started.

"Hmmm?" he asked, reaching up, putting his hand on her neck.

"I... have truly fallen deeply, hard, and madly...in love with you," she finished. Tarrant, after hearing her final words, put both arms around her waist again. He pressed his lips to hers. Then, he came down to her neck, kissing the wound gently. Alice sighed as he did this. She wouldn't let anyone else touch that place but Hatter. Alice loved Tarrant. The way he held her made her feel...safe.

"Alice," he whispered. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise you that. I hate seeing you in this much pain, and I don't want to be the cause of it _ever_. Alice, I have been in love with you since the day you walked out to the chessboard in the champion's armor." She was left speechless by his words even though he was rambling. He kissed her again. This time, more passionately. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. This made her head jerk along with her neck, and she withdrew instantly, putting her head on his shoulder. He lifted her up and sat on the grass with her close at his side.

"Sorry," he said, and he pushed her carefully so she lay on the grass. He came over her and he kissed her neck again. They lay there, Hatter on top of Alice.

"Hatter, why are you doing this?" she asked. He looked up from kissing her.

"You don't want to hurt your neck, I don't want to cause you any pain, but Alice...right now, we are alone and I want to show you how much you mean to me," he said with a hint of that Scottish accent that she loved.

He kissed her again, moving his hands to her waist. He moved to her neck, where he slightly pressed his lips. Her wounds were there. Then he trailed as far down her body until the dress covered her. Alice sighed deeply, seeing how perfect the moment was. Tarrant came back up to her neck and back to her mouth. He tasted of vanilla tea. She held her arms around him, wanting to be closer to him. Hatter brought his hands up, and he began unbuttoning her dress. The dress didn't come off, for Tarrant didn't want to go too far with her, afraid for her neck injury. But, he wanted to finally release the passion he had for Alice. She let go of him, and he kissed her between her breasts. Alice moaned until Hatter found her lips again. March's words rang through her ears as Tarrant continued to indulge her: _He loves ye more than anythin'_..._trust me... he'll do anythin' for you. _He was right. Tarrant stopped kissing her for a few moments. They looked in each other's eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming this morning," he said warmly.

"You thought wrong," she replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Please, stay," he whispered, begging her. "I couldn't take it if I saw you disappear before my eyes again...I love you too much."

"I intend on staying," she said. "Now, I know for certain and I _have_ to stay. If you'll have me...."

"Yes," he whispered before she got the chance to finish. He kissed her again, unable to resist.

"I love you, Tarrant," she said with passion in her voice when he pulled away. Finally, she could mean it to someone, even if he was mad. After all, all the best people are.

**Plz review. Fairfarren for now! ~White Shade**


End file.
